


the morning train will take me home

by bourgeoiscat



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoiscat/pseuds/bourgeoiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is a day late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning train will take me home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new, so comments will be lovely!

Autumn is a day late, and Hades finds himself at Central Park. 

Persephone is lying on the grass, dark hair cropped short and with a smile that annoys him to no end. She reminds him of a nymph, and he is suddenly grateful that no such creatures will follow him to the depths of Hell. 

'You promised me you wouldn't be late this time.' He says.

Persephone looks at him from underneath her glasses, grinning cheekily. 'Oh, is it that time of the year already?' 

He looks away, and snorts. 

'Is my liege lord _sulking_?' She laughs, and _no, the God of the Underworld does not sulk_ but it's too late now and she has his face in her hands, her thumb on his cheek and he defrosts enough to forget about being offended. 

'You know the way that stupid hound gets when you're late.' He says, and he pretends not to notice when she rolls her eyes. But it's hard not to notice her at all, not when the sun is shining directly into her eyes, and as much as he hates the sun, he will always love the way it turns her irises molten gold. 

'Cerberus can handle my being late just fine, and you know it.' She tuts, leaning her head onto his shoulders. Her hair is sticking up in tufts, and it smells like honey and cinnamon. 

He misses the way it smells like ash, like _home_. 

He pauses. 'It's been lonely.' 

She smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 'I know, my love.' 

\--

They walk to the subway together, and he listens as she natters on about bioluminescent trees. She buys tickets for the both of them even when they don't need any, and when they board the train that will take them home, the first leaf turns gold.


End file.
